mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Komiksowy/GaleriaTwilight
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia S01E01 Twilight czyta książkę.png|"Hmm... Klejnoty Harmonii." S01E01 Twilight woła Spike'a.png|"Spike!" S01E01 Twilight czyta przepowiednie.png|"Księżniczka Luna?" S01E01 Twilight, zdobądź przyjaciół.png|"Zdobądź przyjaciół!" S01E01 Twilight chomik.png|Twilight poznaje Applejack S01E01 Pełen brzuch Twilight.png|"Za dużo tej szarlotki..." S01E01 Twilight w kałuży.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Twilight z Rainbow Dash... w błocie. S01E01 Twilight rozmawia z Rainbow.png|Nowa grzywa Twi S01E01 Strój Statuy Wolności.png|W ten sposób Twilight zawarła znajomość z Rarity. S01E01 Rarity i Twilight.png|"Wszystko mi opowiedz, ale ze szczegółami!" S01E01 Fluttershy chce wiedzieć wszystko o Spike'u.png|Twilight poznaje Fluttershy S01E01 Twilight na przyjęciu powitalnym.png|Imprezka w bibliotece S01E01 Twilight patrzy na księżyc.png|"Może to tylko zwykła, stara legenda..." S01E01 Przestraszona Twilight.png|Powrót Luny... S01E02 Twilight i AJ przy urwisku.png|"Pokręciło cię?!" S01E02 Twilight i straszne drzewo.png|"Nie bój się i chichocz!" S01E02 Twilight biegnąca w przepaść.png|"Ja będę pierwsza!" S01E02 Aktywacja elementów.png|Gdzie jest iskra? S01E02 Błysk w oczach Twilight.png|Oświecenie S01E02 Kucyki aktywują moc Klejnotów Harmonii.png|Przyjaźń to magia! S01E02 Twilight z nowymi przyjaciółkami.png|Nowi przyjaciele Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Twilight ucieszona biletami.png|Bilety na Galę Grand Galopu Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Rarity i Twilight rozmawiają z panią burmistrz.png|Trzeba podziękować, Applejack! S01E04 Rainbow chwali się, że będzie ćwiczyć z Applejack.png|"Obiecała mi, że nauczy mnie nowej sztuczki i już wiem, że to będzie coś niesamowitego!" S01E04 Applejack pracująca jak wół.png|Problemy Applejack S01E04 Cześć Twi, masz niewygodną barierkę.png|"Chciałaś czegoś?" S01E04 Twilight próbuje przekonać Applejack do udzielenia jej pomocy.png|Daj sobie pomóc! S01E04 Otrute kucyki.png|Pyszne babeczki... S01E04 A kuku.png|Hej, Applejack! Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Zaskoczona Twilight.png|Co jest z tym atramentem? Chwalipięta S01E06 Twilight używa swojej magii.png|Twi opanowuje nowe zaklęcie S01E06 Twilight próbuje utrzymać wiele zaklęć na raz.png|Starcie z Wielką Małą Niedźwiedzicą Wyjście smoka S01E07 Fluttershy chce zostać.png|"Tak, tędy też można..." Dziewczyński wieczór S01E08 Twilight w maseczce błotnej.png|Miła perspektywa wspólnego wieczoru... S01E08 Twilight ma dość.png|...zniszczona! S01E08 Twilight podziwia małe drzewka.png|"Uuu, ładne." Końska plotka Spike is Scared .PNG|Czy to kucyk-zombie?! S01E09 Twilight myśli, że ma alergię.png|Twilight-flaczek! Rój stulecia S01E10 Twilight spogląda na parasprite'y.png|"Jakie słodziutkie!" S01E10 Gwatowna pobudka Twilight.png|Samo się rozmnożyło... S01E10 Zirytowana Twilight.png|Nie ma czasu na cymbałki! S01E10 Zaskoczona Twilight.png|"Paradę? Och. No tak, paradę!" Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Twilight cieszy się na Pożegnanie Zimy.png|Twi cieszy się na przygotowania do wiosny. S01E11 Pinkie i Twilight na chwilę przez uderzeniem.png|Twilight nie umie jeździć na łyżwach... Twilight_spring_is_here_S1E11.png|"Powitajmy wiosny czas!" Znaczkowa Liga S01E12 Twilight wyczarowuje AB znaczek.png|Ok, zrobię ci ten znaczek... S01E12 Twilight tłumaczy zaletę z nieposiadania znaczka.png|Apple Bloom, znaczek dostaniesz dopiero za pięć lat! Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Zirytowany Spike.png|Spike, byłbyś świetnym komentatorem! Sukces spod igły S01E14 Twilight,Applejack i Fluttershy w przerobionych sukniach.png|Twilight w sukni własnego projektu... S01E14 Galowa suknia Twilight Sparkle.png|...i w tej od Rarity. Różowa intuicja S01E15 Uwaga na drzwi.png|Uwaga na drzwi S01E15 Obserwatorka.png|Obserwacje S01E15 Ognista furia.png|Rozgrzana do białości Ponaddźwiękowe Bum S01E16 Rarity mówi do Twilight.jpeg|Twilight, czy alikorny istnieją? Konkurs talentów S01E18 zdziwiona Twilight.png|Zdębiałam... Kucyki i psy S01E19 Sir Spike na swoim wiernym rumaku.png|Wiśta wio... W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Twilight daje więcej światła.png|Więcej świateł! Mniej świateł... S01E20 Twilight musi być bardzo głodna.png|Smacznego! Ptaszek na uwięzi S01E22 Mina Twilight.jpeg|Och, panowie do Fluttershy? Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej S01E23 Mała Twilight czyta książkę.png|Nauka S01E23 A tak każdy będzie wyglądał na maturze ustnej.png|Mała Twilight na egzaminie S01E23 Za słodko, Spike?.png|"Nie wnikaj, pisz." Sowa mądra głowa S01E24 Sowalicja w muszce od Rarity.png|Twi z Sowalicją S01E24 Wściekła Twilight.png|Teraz lepiej nie żartować... S01E24 Zdziwiona Twi.png|Hu? Samotna imprezka Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|"Mam kilka zaległych książek." Niezapomniany wieczór 1000px-Confident_Twilight_-perfect!_I'm_ready!-_S01E26.png|Koniec nauki, pora na Galę! S01E26_Twilight_marzy_o_spędzeniu_czasu_z_Księżniczką.png|"Będzie gala i księżniczka..." S01E26_Marzenie_Twilight.png|"Bratnią duszę w niej odnajdę i mnie swój czas tylko da!" S01E26 Celestia szepcze do Twilight.png|Nie tak miało być... Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii Twilight_disheartened_S2E2.png|Elementów nie było w labiryncie... S02E02 Twilight i Discord w przeszłości.png|Retrospekcja S02E02_Twilight_gotowa_na_konfrontację_z_Discordem.png|"I... wielka korona!" S02E02 Twilight straciła wiarę w przyjaźń.png|"Chyba już nie..." Zerowa lekcja S02E03 Biurokrata Twilight.png|Zaczyna się niewinnie S02E03 Twilight podczas poprawiania babeczek.png|Jeszcze mała poprawka tu... S02E03 Twilight pełna nadziei.png|"Tak?" S02E03 Twilight psycholog.png|Twilight-psycholog S02E03 Twilight gada ze swoim odbiciem.png|Twilight rozmawia ze swoim odbiciem S02E03 Piknik!.png|"PIKNIK!" S02E03 Twilight stoi nad Rainbow.png|Hej, przyjaciółki! S02E03 Twilight zwierza się przyjaciółkom.png|Przecież to są wielkie widły! S02E03 "Czasu coraz mniej".png|"Czasu. Coraz. Mniej!" S02E03 Twilight z ptasim gniazdem na głowie.png|Hello, it's me! S02E03 Znaczkowa Liga nie chce Mądrali.png|Szaleństwo Twilight S02E03_362.png|Dzięki za pomoc, Spike! Luna odmieniona S02E04 Twilight daje cukierka Pinkie.png|Miejcie trochę od życia, dzieci... S02E04 Oburzona Twilight.png|"Ręcznie haftowane!" Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Niespodziewana wizyta.png|Hej, Rarity! Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Twilight z książką nabitą na róg.png|Nie wyszło mi to sprzątanie... S02E10 Zawstydzona Twilight z nieudanym prezentem.png|Jaka szkoda, że nic nie kupiłam Spike'owi! S02E10 Twilight śpi niespokojnie.png|Czy to już poniedziałek? O nie... Bobasy Cake S02E13 U Twilight.png|Wymówki Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Twilight napełnia beczki.png|Pełne skupienie... Pora na czas S02E20_Dwie_Twilight_z_dwóch_lini_czasowych.jpg|Spotkanie z Twilight S02E20 Twilight z przyszłości zaczyna znikać.png|"Ostrzegam cię żebyś nie..." S02E20 Twilight przegląda się w lustrze.png|O nie, zacięłam się! S02E20 Nowa grzywa Twilight.png|Nowy fryz... S02E20 Twilight analizuje swoje badania.png|"Będę musiała... zatrzymać czas!" S02E20 Spike jeździ na Twilight.png|Przyszłość nadeszła i... nic! Poszukiwacze smoków S02E21 To wszystko moja wina.png|Moja wina... Huraganowa Fluttershy S02E22 Twilight i RD liczą pegazy.png|Damy radę? Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni S02E24 Okaleczone dzieło sztuki 7.png|Okaleczony tort S02E24 Twilight powinna grać w kryminałach 11.png|Twilight Holmes Ślub w Canterlocie S02E25 Twilight..kanapko-mówcą.png|Shining-kanapka S02E25 Młoda Cadance i Twilight.png|"Dla mnie nie jesteś tylko zwykłym jednorożcem." S02E25 Twilight śledzi Chrysalis.png|Śledzimy Cadance... S02E25 Konflikt rodzeństwa.png|Spięcie z bratem S02E25 Smuteczek.png|Nikt nie wierzy Twilight S02E26 Mane 6 otoczone przez...mane 6.png|Podmieńcy S02E26 Twilight piosenkarką?.png|"Radośnie dziś..." Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo S03E01_Twilight_szuka_piór.png|"Gdzie moje pióra?" S03E01_Twilight_znajduje_właściwą_książkę.png|Tu jest! S03E01_Za_mało_fiszek.png|"To wciąż za mało fiszek..." S03E01_Twilight_jest_wściekła_na_Spike'a.png|"TYLKO TEST?" S03E01_Twilight_mówi_co_przyniosła.png|"Przyniosłam pióra i wielki zwój papieru!" S03E01_Twilight_przeprasza_Księżniczkę_Celestię.png|"Och, przepraszam!" S03E01_Twilight_liczy_pierwiastki.png|"Pierwiastek z pięciuset czterdziestu sześciu to dwadzieścia trzy i trzy sześć sześć sześć cztery dwa." S03E01_Twilight_z_szaloną_grzywą.png|"Zdam czy nie? Tak boję się." S03E01_Twilight_wpada_na_pomysł,_aby_zrobić_wywiad.png|"Zrobię wywiad!" S03E01_Wyrwana_strona.png|"Brakuje jednej kartki..." S03E02_Twilight_i_Rainbow_przemierzają_hol.png|Pora odnaleźć Serce! S03E02_Twilight_stwierdza,_że_kryształowe_serce_jest_w_zamku.png|Serce na pewno jest w zamku! S03E02_Twilight_nasłuchuje_spadania_kamienia.png|Twilight nasłuchuje odgłosu kamienia S03E02_Twilight_do_góry_kopytkami.png|O mały włos... S03E02_Twilight_jest_zaskoczona.png|"Zawaliłaś test, Twilight!" S03E02_Twilight_patrzy_się_na_drzwi.png|Twilight pod wpływem zaklęcia Sombry S03E02_Twilight_widzi_kryształowe_serce.png|Kryształowe Serce! S03E02_Kryształowa_Twilight.png|Kryształowa Twilight Pojedynek na czary S3E05_Jednorożce.png|Twilight przegrywa... S3E05_Twilight_Sparkle_trenuje_koncentrację.png|Twilight-padawan pobiera nauki od mistrza Zecory S3E05_Trixie_zabiera_amulet_Twilie.png|"Ej, oddawaj!" Spike do usług S03E0900254.png|Za dużo czytałam? S03E09 Spike z powrotem asystentem Twilight.png|Spike zawsze do usług Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 Twilight wygląda z okna.png|"Ranek jest taki uroczy!" S03E13 Zdezorientowana Twilight.png|"Coś mi mówi, że to nie będzie dobry dzień!" S03E13 Twilight i pomieszane Elementy.png|Pomieszałam znaczki przyjaciółek! Dzięki temu będę księżniczką! S03E13 Spike pociesza Twilight.png|Spike pociesza Twilight S03E13 Znaczek w oczach Twilight.png|Już wiem, co robić! S03E13 Twilight kończy zaklęcie.png|Twilight kończy zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego S03E13_215.png|Co się dzieje? S03E13_227.png|"To twój czas, jesteś teraz duża i..." S03E13 Przemiana w księżniczkę.png|Przemiana Twilight w alikorna S03E13 Twilight martwi się nową rolą.png|"Są jakieś książki o byciu księżniczką?" S03E13_261.png|"Księżniczka Twilight kroczy, o tak, o tak..." S03E13_265.png|"...raduje nasze oczy." S03E13 Księżniczka Twilight macha do innych.png|Nowa księżniczka Equestrii macha do poddanych S03E13 Twilight z kwiatami.png|"Życie w Equestrii odżywa, wszystko zachwyca wprost mnie..." S03E13_288.png|"...znów jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa." Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle S04E01_Twilight_Sparkle.png|Nie nazywaj mnie księżniczką! S04E01_Twilight_martwi_się.png|Muszę ujarzmić te skrzydła... S04E01Twilight_podejmuje_kolejną_próbę.png|"Leć i pokaż kucykom swój wielki finał!" S04E01_Twilight_leci_w_dół.png|Lekcje latania tylko u Rainbow Dash! S04E01_Twilight_nie_jest_uszczęśliwiona.png|"To był wielki finał!" S04E01_Twilight_używa_magii_Króla_Sombry.png|Czarna magia S04E02_Twilight_cofa_się.png|Twilight obserwuje przemianę Luny w Nightmare Moon S04E02_Bohaterki_idą_przez_las.png|Przeprawa przyjaciółek przez las Everfree S04E02_Błąd_Twilight_ze_skrzydłami_pegaza.png|Twilight zamieniła się skrzydłami z pegazem S04E02_Tajemnicza_skrzynka.png|Co może być w tej skrzynce? Zamkomania S04E03_Twilight_w_raju.png|Raj! S04E03_Zaskoczone_Mane_6.png|Pinkie, ty byłaś Kucykiem Cienia? S04E03_Twilight_i_dziennik.png|Załóżmy własny dziennik! Superkucyki S04E06_Twilight_jako_Superkuc.png|Masked-Matter Horn Nietoperze! S04E07 Twilight się zastanawia.png|Co tu robić... S04E07 Twilight używa magii.png|Potężny czar Rainbow Falls S04E10 Twilight bada puls Dash.png|To co mówisz, nie trafia do Twilight. O jednego za dużo S04E11_Twilight_krzyczy!.png|"Najlepsza wiadomość pod słońcem!" S04E11_Twilight_ostrzega_przed_spoilerem.png|Twilight zdradzi wam, który z dzwoneczków Star Swirla Brodatego jest na wystawie! S04E11_Twilight_szuka_w_książkach_informacji_o_chorobie.png|Twilight szuka informacji o błękitnej grypie Nauka z Twilight S04E15_Twilight_łakomczuch.png|Księżniczki też tak jedzą S04E15_Zdziwiona_Twilight_Silver_Spoon_i_Diamond_Tiara.png|Nagle wszyscy zauważyli, że jestem księżniczką? S04E15_Twilight_tłumaczy.png|"Nic się nie stało, tak naprawdę to chodziło mi o was (...)" Nielekko być bryzusiem S04E16 Twilight Sparkle jako bryzuś.png|Twilight-bryzuś Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21_Podkreślenia_i_bazgroły.png|Bazgroły Rainbow Dash S04E21_Karykatura.png|"Ja nie jestem taka wielka!" S04E21_Twilight_siada_na_klaksonie.png|Co to było... S04E21_Księżniczka_Celestia_oraz_dwa_pegazy.png|I wtedy coś tam sprawiło za pomocą czegoś, że stało się coś. S04E21_Applejack_salutuje.png|Twilight do twarzy w mundurze Targi wymiany S04E22 Grunt to uśmiech.png|Serio, jestem księżniczką?! S04E22 Autograf.png|W Equestrii to księżniczki są prawdziwymi celebrytkami! Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24_Equestrio,_mamy_problem.png|"Equestria, mamy problem..." Królestwo Twilight S04E25_Pinkie_rozciąga_twarz_Twilight.png|"Czym się przeeejmujesz?" S04E25_Twilight_wyglądająca_z_balkonu.png|Wyślij Twilight na balkon, przekonuj ją, że jest ważną księżniczką! S04E25_Twilight_śpiewająca_na_balkonie.png|Jaka jest moja rola... S04E25_Twi_czyta_dziennik.png|Twilight czyta ważne fragmenty z dziennika S04E26_Twi_opuszcza_księżyc.png|"Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedron..." a nie, to nie to. S04E26_Lecąca_Twi.png|Twilight znowu musi uczyć się latać... S04E26_Potężny_atak_Twilight.png|Prawdziwa walka na śmierć i życie S04E26_Klucz_Twilight.png|Klucz Twilight S04E26_Twilight_psuje_scenę,_bo_nie_ma_nosa.png|"Mylisz się Tirek!" Sezon piąty Znaczkowa mapa S05E01_Night_Glider_mówi_do_Twilight.png|Jakie macie ładne znaczki! S05E02_Twilight_odzyskuje_znaczek.png|Twilight odzyskała znaczek Nie ma to jak w domu S05E03_Księżniczka_śpi_na_śniadaniu.jpeg|Twilight trochę... nieobecna S05E03_Księżniczka_układa_klejnoty.png|Twilight układa klejnoty Rarity S05E03_Nowa_grzywa_księżniczki.png|Nowy fryz S05E03_Karnet_do_spa.png|Masaż mięśni dla Spike'a, taak... Księżniczka Spike S05E10_Twilight_ze_zmęczenia_mówi_głupoty.png|"Włóż siano do jabłka i zjedz jakąś świeczkę." Kopę lat! S05E12_Twilight_patrzy_na_ścianę.png|Zapomniałam o starych przyjaciółkach! S05E12_To_nie_twoja_wina,_księżniczka_dała_ci_zadanie.png|Muszę wszystko naprawić. S05E12_Twilight_jest_gotowa_podołać_wyzwaniu.png|Twilight decyduje się odnowić stare znajomości S05E12 Tyle wspaniałych wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem.png|Twilight patrzy na starą szkołę S05E12 Ja Cię wcale nie podglądam.png|Hello, how are you? S05E12 Twilight w książce.png|Rysunkowa Twilight S05E12 Twilight płacze.png|Załamana księżniczka Dobranoc S05E13 Złe książki otaczają Twilight.png|Koszmar Twilight Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Podekscytowana Twilight.png|Szykuje się niesamowity weekend! S05E22 Spike i Twilight w szoku.png|?! S05E22 Twilight nie może uwierzyć, że ominęła ją zabawa z przyjaciółmi.png|Jestem Księżniczką Przyjaźni a układam książki w weekendy... S05E22 Twilight ma pomysł.png|Niecny plan S05E22 Zadowolona Twilight.png|Będę truła przyjaciółki! Znaczki raz jeszcze S05E25 Twilight zaskoczona obecnością Starlight.png|Czy to była Starlight? S05E25 Twilight pełna obaw.png|Co jeśli wróciła się zemścić? S5E25 Twilight nie dostaje się do szkoły magii.png|Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z przeszłości Twilight S05E26 Kontratak Twilight.png|Walka ze Starlight S05E26 Twilight i Starlight podają sobie kopyta na zgodę.png|Pojednanie